Autostereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) display technology induces a new dimension based on plan display technology to form 3D display close to real word sense and has become a popular new display technology. According to different technical principles for realizing the autostereoscopic 3D effect, present mainstream autostereoscopic 3D display technology can be divided into optical barrier technology, lenticular lenses technology, and directional backlight technology, etc. In addition, because transparent display screens have a special characteristic, they also have been a widespread concern.
Known autostereoscopic 3D display technology performs display using a parallax image display method. This gives a viewer to feel depth of fixed 3D image and it is not affected by environment. But, when used in an autostereoscopic 3D transparent display, the viewer will see a background image and display content at the same time. Therefore, the depth displayed by the display content may be in conflict with the depth seen by the transmitted background image.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a display control method, display control device, storage medium and terminal of autostereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) image, so as to overcome above disadvantages in the prior art.